


(Breaking Down) The Fourth Wall

by LissyStage



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, I found a tag for the title on my first try omg, Implied smexi, M/M, Not meant to be serious, Parody, What in the unicorns, crack!fic, wut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Usagi forces an unwilling Misaki, Masamune believes doppelgangers are real, and Onodera whistles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Breaking Down) The Fourth Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I-Love-Misaki-25](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I-Love-Misaki-25).



> Warning: wut? Crack!fic. Shouldn't be taken seriously, at all. Yeah, the storyline may seem a bit odd, but it's meant to be this way.
> 
> Requested by the lovely I-LOVE-MISAKI-25 (pen name on FFNet).
> 
> Original prompt: I think you should write a drabble where the egoist couple, misaki and usagi-san, and ritsu and takano all meet and realize they all have boyfriends (each other) and realize that they all know each other and everyone realizes how alike ritsu and misaki are especially in the looks department. Why doesn't anyone realize that?

That moment when your favorite characters meet each other in their universe.

Even with all of the subtle warnings, it seemed inevitable that the fourth wall would be broken.

* * *

In real life, otaku stuck their heads closer to their screens, watching and waiting for their reactions. After all, this was one of those moments you always wait for in television shows: the day that your favorite characters meet.

The plot of this particular episode was centered on another party held at a hotel near Marukawa Publishing.

All of the editors and writers and benefactors, and whomever else received an invitation, were there to mingle and celebrate and create new connections.

Now, back to the episode, shall we?

* * *

Takano-san pulled on Onodera's arm, "Onodera isn't that one of your old authors?"

Of course, it got his attention. Masamune couldn't help but distract him from that attractive woman who had been chatting off his ear non-stop, seemingly ever since he had walked in.

Too bad he wasn't a cat. He could've clearly marked his territory, what he believed to be his, and hissed a warning. Too bad Onodera wouldn't show his own level of jealousy towards others that targeted _him_.

'That little bubble of denial isn't big enough for the both of us.'

"Un," the saddle-brown haired man muttered under his breath, trying not to notice how close Takano-san was. He moved away a bit, putting a respectable amount of space between them.

Masamune rolled his eyes at Onodera's behavior. He seemed to suddenly develop a case of amnesia, after every episode or chapter was over, about their nightly escapades.

Shaking his head, Masamune paused.

'Did I just think episode?'

It wasn't long before Usami Akihiko was before them, tugging along a man that Onodera thought he'd seen around the office. He looked significantly pained even being here, too.

Tanami, Takahashi... something along those lines.

"It's been a long time, Onodera," Usami said, grinning slightly at the younger man.

"It's been a long time, Usami-sensei, how are you doing?"

The man grinned wickedly at the brunet standing beside him. The younger man seems to be fidgeting slightly, wringing his hands a bit. "Better than okay."

Masamune and Usami's eyes met at once, something subtly passing between the two. Whether it was understanding, or some sort of weird technique seme used to detect potential threats, there was clear doubt that anyone would know. Nonetheless, it seemed to help loosen the both of them up in the other's presence.

"This is my," Usami looked at the younger man next to him, and since this was a talk between two gay couples, he let down his hair, "lover, Takahashi Misaki."

Groaning, Takahashi-kun put his head in his hands, "Don't listen to what this idiot says."

Nodding sympathetically at the younger man's plight, Onodera glared at Usami-sensei.

"Nice to meet you," Masamune spoke up, brown eyes darting between his own lover, Usami-sensei, and Takahashi-kun. "My name is Takano Masamune, Head Editor in Chief of Emerald in the Shoujo department."

Masamune bowed, somehow taking out a business card in the process.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Usami Akihiko," the older man murmured. He bowed, too.

Misaki decided to introduce himself this time, already pissed beyond his limit at the stupid rabbit's way of just doing things. He smiled at Onodera, and even managed a grin at Takano-san.

Onodera gave a very brief exchange of business cards, before asking, "I think I've seen you around Marukawa before, Takahashi-kun. Which department?"

"Oh," the chocolate-haired brunet floundered, "I work as an intern in the..."

The gibberish mutterings were unable to be heard by their ears. "Can you say that a little louder?" Ritsu asked, wincing sympathetically at the younger man. Only one department could make someone scared enough to not speak of it.

"I work as an intern in the Sapphire department."

Masamune even let out a noise of pity at the younger man's situation. Usami was bemused, but knew he could ask later. After all, Misaki was being tortured enough as it is. No need to make it more painful.

Darting a quick look at the ivory-haired editor, Usami voiced his thoughts aloud, "Do you two think that there is some sort of doppelganger thing going on, or are you two just like those stars from Hollywood?"

Only Onodera seemed to catch on. Inspecting Misaki, who seemed to be nervous and irate, again, he understood. The saddle-brown haired man whistled, forest-green eyes wide, "That is uncanny..."

"What is?" Misaki and Masamune both spoke at once, puzzled by their lovers' behavior.

"Me and Misaki could be twins, if my hair was a darker shade and his skin lighter."

It didn't take long for the two to catch on. It did seem to be like those women from Hollywood: Cattie Merry, Zoey Decandle, Mya Curtiner, Emilee Frank, Katy Feathers, and Leila Parkins.

But this is Japan, so even if resemblances are made, people usually don't talk about it. Or maybe it was just something linked specifically to anime and manga.

Later that night, both Onodera and Misaki were taken within an inch of their lives; after all, Takano and Usagi were quite the bothers during the party.

As they lay together, recovering, they all seemed to have the same incredulous thoughts:

"Did I just think of myself in connection to anime?"

The End.

* * *

A random girl throws a shoe at the television, "Whaaaat? That's it?"

Of course that's it. After all, who doesn't just love implied sex and sensors?


End file.
